


[podfic] Dark Roast, Room For Cream

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:When Mitch turns toward the bathroom, there are now three new also very cute guys at the counter.Fuck my life, Mitch thinks. He can’t just make an ass out of himself in front of one good looking guy, no it has to be four of them.





	[podfic] Dark Roast, Room For Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Roast, Room For Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975995) by [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad). 

> author's notes:
>
>> CONTENT WARNING: Mitch has an injury at the beginning of this fic. There is blood. He’s fine.
>> 
>> Thanks to Lotts, Ash, Ang, and Ki for looking this over and cheering me on.
> 
>   
podficcer's notes:  
-Thanks to Stromesquad for giving blanket permissions to podfic and for being enthusiastic about this one specifically!  
-The original fic is archive-locked, so this podfic is archive-locked, too.  
-This fic is for the Podfic Bingo squares "more articulation" and "unfamiliar pairing."  
-...I'd rather not say how long ago I thought of recording this fic...or how long ago I made the cover art...let's just go with "months" *sigh* 

**Links**

[MP3 (24.2 MB, runtime 27:19)](https://mega.nz/#!jnAmWShL!A_rthUYgbdhgCR2asatjceIiO144ZKN4kwFhIBUVKdo)

[M4A (38.6 MB, runtime 27:19)](https://mega.nz/#!jnAmWShL!A_rthUYgbdhgCR2asatjceIiO144ZKN4kwFhIBUVKdo)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> cover art background image from [here](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Napkin_holder.jpg)


End file.
